I Want You to Take Over Control
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: River pays Irene a surprise visit. Irene has her wicked way with her. Contains strong femslash, don't read if you don't like it. Reviews are my favourite things!


Irene Adler smirked as the familiar ring of her doorbell echoed throughout her home. She wondered who it could be this time. The business man who's wife left him and felt worthless, the lonely woman who wanted to be touched no matter if it hurt or not, or maybe it was her beloved Kate coming home, perhaps after buying some new lingerie that would no doubt be torn off within moments after entering the door. All of these people came for one thing. Punishment. The sweetest punishment.

Imagine her surprise when she opened the door and River Song was standing there. The blonde, curly haired beauty who she had been with many times before. However, Irene had not seen her for months until now. She gave her a quick once over... and she looked good. More than good, really. Her hair was in her usual perfect ringlets, her lips full and painted red, and she was wearing a gray dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, her ample bosom spilling out every so slightly over the top. Irene absent mindedly darted her tongue out to lick her lower lip, blinking a few times before finally speaking.

"Oh my, River, aren't you a vision? What can I do for you?" she said in that utterly gorgeous accent of hers that made a familiar heat pool in River's stomach.

River's green eyes were filled with lust. She stepped into Irene's home, closing the door behind her. Immediately she pinned the dominatrix against the door, kissing her deeply. Irene smirked into the kiss, nipping at River's lower lip. She should've known this was what she wanted. River always came to her when the Doctor wasn't satisfying her enough. River sweeped her tongue along the inside of Irene's hot mouth, tongues swirling together, teething grazing each other's lips, their hands exploring every inch of each other's bodies.

"River Song, you bad, bad girl. How about we go upstairs and I have my way with you a bit, shall we?"

"Absoutely, Irene." River said, almost purring as she leaned in for another kiss, feeling herself growing wetter every second.

Irene took River's hand in her own, walking up the stairs to her spacious bedroom. "Strip." she ordered as they closed the bedroom door behind them. River complied with this order, reaching a slender hand behind her back to unzip her dress, taking it off painfully slowly as inch by inch of flawless pale skin appeared before Irene's eyes. River undid the clasp of her black bra tossing it to the side of the room. Her breasts were perfect, with rosy red nipples that had hardened due to both the cold air and the extreme arousal she was feeling. She hooked her thumbs into the waist of her matching panties and ever so slightly shimmied her hips as she slid them down her legs, a small patch of hair left on her otherwise bald pussy. Irene shivered at the sight of her, nodding her approval. She walked into her closet, retreiving a crystal encrusted whip, matching handcuffs, a black blindfold with delicate lace around the edges, and a slim silver vibrator. When she came back, River was still standing there naked, and she couldn't help but to lick her lips again. She just looked so divine.

"On your hands and knees on the bed, please." she requested. River sauntered over to the king sized bed, hair bouncing as she did so. She got on her hands and knees, her creamy white ass in the air, and her cunt evidently wet with arousal. Irene cupped her arse, rubbing it gently before slapping it, River gasping at the unexpected touch. She slapped her ass until it was nice and red, and then just for good measure, gave it a nice few taps with the whip. River was panting at this point, chest heaving, moisture running down her thighs. Irene ran a slim fingered across River's slit, causing her to gasp and thrust her hips.

"Oh no no, you don't get to cum yet, we're not nearly finished." she said, giving her a sly wink. "Please get settled against the headboard, River. I think you need to be tied up."

"Yes, Irene." she said lowly, almost growling, her need for a release beginning to drive her mad. She scooted up on the bed, propping herself against Irene's beautiful white pillows, placing her hands above her head. Irene cuffed her hands to the iron bars of the headboard. What River didn't expect, was the blindfold that was now being tied around her head.

"W...what are you doing?" she asked, her voice sounding like a mix between nervousness and arousal.

"Shh, love, just relax." River could hear the smile in Irene's voice as she said this. She could also hear the buzzing of the vibrator that was just turned on.

Irene had the vibrator on the lightest setting, and ran it down River's slender stomach, smiling as the curly haired blonde shivered beneath her as it tickled her. She placed it over each nipple, rubbing it in light circles. River began to pull against her restraints, needing Irene to touch her where she needed it the most. Suddenly, Irene cranked the vibrator up to full speed and placed it against her clit, making River scream. She kept the vibrator in the same place as River bucked her hips furiously against it, moaning and gasping, her head tossed back against the pillow.

"Oh god, Irene, I... I'm going to..." she whimpered, unable to get the last word out as her orgasm took over. To both of their surprises, River gushed clear fluid out of her center again and again as she came, soaking the sheets beneath them and also soaking Irene's white dress. After River had come down from her high, Irene finally turned off the vibrator, and leaned down to clean her off. Her juices tasted so sweet, she moaned as she was kissing her thighs and pussy. She darted her tongue over her clit a few times and plunged three fingers into her wetness, and it wasn't long before River was coming again, gushing over Irene's hand. She brought her three fingers up to River's lips. "Lick." she said, as River's tongue snaked around Irene's long digits, tasting herself. Irene undid the blindfold and handcuffs, leaning on the bed next to the lovely woman beside her. River immediately got up and straddled Irene, nibbling at her earlobe.

"I think it's your turn now, wouldn't you say?"


End file.
